Changed
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: Kagome is back after 3 years. What's happened to her? Were did she get her neko ears and cat tail? This is a KagxSesh story!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is something that I wrote a while ago. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome looked at the old well. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, black converse, a purple short-sleeved shirt with a cracked black heart, she had a long leather jacket that went to her knees hiding her silver tail. The hood on the leather jacket covered her ears only showing her angelic face, gray eyes, one of her sharp, long teeth and slight gray marks on her cheeks that looked like whiskers.

She looked at the old well again thinking. How many years ago had it been since her last trip to the Feudal Era? It had been 3 years. Lots of things had happened.

When she had come back after the Final Battle and they had succeeded in killing Naraku a nuclear bomb was sent to Japan.

It had killed anyone who had so much as touched it.

But for some reason she was the only one who survived. Her family had died when the bomb hit.

When she had woken up she had found that she was the only one alive for miles.

But there was a consequence.

She had found that she had cat ears and tail.

When Kagome had looked in the mirror or what was left of it she almost fainted.

In the shattered mirror a girl had stared back.

The girl had the same gray eyes and raven hair but now with silver ears and tail. Her once normal nails were razor sharp and her teeth were as sharp as a knife. The tips of her ears and tail were a pure black.

Kagome had run and wished that it was all a dream.

But now 3 years later her nightmare hadn't ended.

Now as she looked at the old well she wondered if she should visit for a while. But then what would she visit?

Inuyasha had picked Kikyo and Sango had gone to her village with Miroku and Shipo.

Then an image of Seshomaru flashed in her mind. His silver white hair much like the color of her tail and ears.

"No, Bad Kagome don't think about him" She scolded herself.

She pondered again whether or not to jump in. Finally she made up her mind and jumped in. "Just for a while" She muttered.

"It's not like anyone will miss me" She muttered again darkly.

When she reached the ground she looked up.

She could hear the soft hum of birds chirping.

She climbed out slowly. She sat at the edge of the well looking around. Not much had changed.

There was still the soft grassy field, the large trees and the breeze was as gentle as ever. Everything seemed at peace. That is until Inuyasha came running into the field carrying Kikyo with Seshomaru following. "Damn you!"

Inuyasha yelled. "Not until you hand over my Tensuiga, you half-breed mutt" Seshomaru said coldly.

"I told you I left it in your room, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome watched silently her silver tail twitching in amusement under her leather coat as she watched Kikyo looking uncomfortable as Inuyasha ran.

She gave a soft whistle that sounded as if an angel was singing. Both brothers stopped immediately finally noticing the girl in the large leather jacket sitting on the well.

Inuyasha snarled. "Who are you?" He questioned still snarling.

The weird girl stood. She faked astonishment. "I am shocked" Se said sarcastically.

"Have you already forgotten me after only 3 years" She said with amusement.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. The girl smelled strongly of cat but a familiar scent mixed in. "Kagome?" He asked in astonishment. Kikyo and Seshomaru were both caught off gaurd.

The girl took off her leather hood showing the familiar raven hair but with silver ears with pure black tips. "In the living flesh" The girl said smirking.

**Alright this is the first chapter. I'll update when I get at least 7 reviews. Hope you Liked it!**

**I do not own Inuyasha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you soo much for all the reviews! _**

**Chapter 2 Of Changed**

Kagome flicked her silver ear mocking them.

There was a deadly silence around the once peaceful clearing.

It seemed even the birds had even stopped chirping.

"How?" Inuyasha asked when he couldn't take another minute of it.

"Nuclear reaction" Kagome answered boredly. She faked a yawn.

"Wow, over the years you sure have gotten boring" She said after a while.

Sesshomaru stared at her with no emotions on his face.

**_"Cute Cat" His beast said coldly._**

_"This Sesshomaru doesn't think a half-breed wench is at all appetizing" Sesshomaru answered._

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome weirdly. "Whatever you say" He said trailing off.

"Sango is in the village" Kikyo said after a while becoming pissed at still being carried.

Kagome nodded before running swiftly to the village.

**_"Go after her" Sesshomaru's beast said trying to break free from his cage._**

_"This Sesshomaru will not go after an ugly wench" Sesshomaru answered angrily._

Sesshomaru turned away from were Inuyasha stood with Kikyo still in his arms.

"Hey! Were ya going you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled angry at being left.

"None of your business, Half-breed" Sesshomaru answered icily. "It is my business!" Inuyasha yelled in poor Kikyo's ear.

**_Sorry if it's a bit short! _**

**_If I get 5 more reviews I'll make the next chapter twice as long as this one! _**

**_If you have any ideas at all just give me a review! _**

**_Love you all,_**

**NekoCutie**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha: Where the hell have you been!

Kagome: Exactly where have you been oh so awesome (Notice sarcasm) writer?

Neko: Hey don't take it out on me! It was all Itachi's idea (Itachi walks in with the rest of the Akatsuki )

Kisame: Yea! It was all Mr. pole up his ass!

Itachi: Hn

Neko: Pein...

Pein: Inuyasha does not belong to NekoCutie

Neko: Sadly *Tears*

**Chapter 3**

Kagome could here Inuyasha's annoyed yell all the way to the village.

She was now sitting in a large oak observing the once familiar village. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet.

_Too_ quiet for her taste.

Little kids ran around playing silly little games, while the adults just walked around working here and there.

This village needed some livening up.

Soon.

Actually the sooner the freaking better.

Kagome flicked her silver ears in boredom. So far she had not caught sight of any of her old friends.

This was now beginning to become troublesome.

She wondered where in the village they could be. She sniffed the air for what seemed to be the billionth time in 10 minutes.

The village was covered in their scent. She knew they were here but couldn't quiet pinpoint where exactly.

Damn.

Plus she felt a bit too lazy to move around at the moment. She stifled a yawn with her clawed hands. Everything seemed quiet.

It was getting on her nerves.

Her feet swung back and forth from the high branch she was on. The cool air made her feel calm.

Her cat-like eyes admired the clear blue skies and graceful fields. She felt close to this village.

Oh well.

The silence was broke with a loud slap.

Her ear swiveled immediately to the direction she heard a loud slap.

She could hear yelling and curses followed by what sounded like a groan.

She looked to were the sound came from. Her eyes lit up with new found joy and seemed to sparkle with anticipation.

There a few houses down stood the friends she had missed for so long that it hurt.

Songo stood there in a silky pink kimono with bright purple swirls. Her midnight black hair reached mid-back and her eyes held a gentle grace with a tinge of anger.

Beside her was the pervy monk of a friend Kagome had grown to miss.

He was holding his now red cheek. He had a normal villagers clothes with his old haircut and was holding his oh so familiar staff.

Kagome jumped, gracefully landing on her feet. She sped down to where they stood, open-mouthed at the girl, or rather woman,

that stood before them.

Kagome flicked her tail teasingly at them, smiling joyfully all the while. "It's been a while" She said in an angelic voice.

Songo nodded, as did Miroku (Hope I spelled their names right...).

"Kagome, what's with the tail and ears and fangs and not to mention claws?" Miroku asked staring in awe at his friend that seemed to have new grace in her posture as she stood there watching them with an amused expression.

"There was an accident in my time" Kagome said as if it was the simplest thing on Earth.

Which it wasn't.

At least not to Kagome.

After an awkward pause Songo suddenly engulfed Kagome in a bone-crushing hug. "Kagome I missed you so much!" She said gleefully.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, its been quiet some time" She said smiling.

She pulled back from a smiling Kagome. "Don't worry about the neko traits, They look simply kawaii on you" Songo gushed right as a fuming Inuyasha

(Still carrying a pissed Kikyo)

came running towards them with a Sesshomaru falling behind them.

**_End~_**

**_Neko: Ta Da~_**

**_Tobi: Yay! Tobi is smiling because now Neko can make an Akatsuki story for Tobi!_**

**_Deidara; Shut the fucking hell up Tobi!_**

**_Kisame: Dont you dare leave me out!_**

**_Kakuzu: All of you shut up! Neko has a headache now!_**

_**Pein: Dear god no...**_

_**Hidan: Dear fucking Jashin no...**_

_**Itachi: I say we run...**_

_**Neko: Shut the fuck up you fucking bitches!**_

**_Hidan: Run you fucking pansies! Run!  
_**


End file.
